


To Let Go, To Hold On

by wonderfulchaos



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: Mikuni can be kind when it counts. Sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "YOU DID WHAT?!"

His dolls were missing. Mikuni had searched high and low, and he had even pestered Johannes to make sure he wasn’t in possession of the key to his collection. The likely culprit was Jeje, though. The only one who knew where he kept that key.

Knowing this, he stormed into the break room in the back and slammed his hands on the table there. There was a thump as something under the table collided with the woodwork. “Listen here, Jeje, if you so much as _touched_ my beloved angels, I am going to -”

The table flipped over, causing Mikuni to lose his hold and sway forwards, right into the awaiting hold of his Servamp. He pouted up at him, fake tears in his eyes. “You’re not even sorry, are you?” Jeje let go immediately and Mikuni stepped back, using his sleeve to wipe at his face. “They meant a lot to me, you know? I had them growing up, and now …” He sniffed and rubbed harder at his eyes, the charade turning more real as he thought about it. “How could you?”

Jeje flailed and looked ready to reach out, to _touch_ him, but the vampire held himself in check. In a quiet, uncomfortable voice, he told Mikuni, “You shouldn’t have broken my ship.”

“It was an accident,” corrected Mikuni. “An _accident_! One ship doesn’t hold a candle to what you’ve done.”

Shrugging, Jeje reached up and tugged down on his bags, his head bowed in shame. “Alley,” he said, barely audible over Mikuni’s sniffles, “in a box.”

Mikuni didn’t linger, already out the door and headed to the alley behind the shop. There was, as promised, a box with a sign that read, “ _Take me home_ ,” with a cute little heart beside it. A young girl, dirt on her face and very real tears in eyes, was crouched beside it, looking through the collection. He bit his tongue from saying they were his, especially when she cast him a fearful glance.

“It’s all right,” he held up his hands, showing he meant no harm, “did you want one?” He was aware he didn’t paint the prettiest picture either. Clothes ruffled and eyes red-rimmed, hair probably in disarray. They made quite the pair.

The girl nodded, uneasy as she clutched at her knees. “I’ve never had one before. Papa says they’re worthless.”

“Fathers don’t always know best,” Mikuni told her, and then bent down to look through the box as well. “Which one do you like?”

She pointed to the one in the corner, saying, “She’s the prettiest. Her hair reminds me of wheat fields, and we used to have those where I lived. Before we moved here to the city.” She blinked up at Mikuni, finally seeming to take him in. “Your hair, too. So pretty.”

Twirling a lock of blond hair around his finger, he smirked and gave a small bow. “Well, thank you, m'lady. You’re too kind.” He gestured to the box. “Why don’t you take her home? I think she would like that. She seems to have lost hers.”

“Oh!” gasped the little girl. “I couldn’t …”

Mikuni brought one of his finger to his lips and winked. “We don’t have to tell anyone. Your Papa doesn’t have to know.”

“Ok.” She hesitated a moment longer, but finally she picked up the doll and cradled it to her chest. “Thank you, mister. Are you the one giving them away? Are you moving too?”

Scooping up the box and standing, Mikuni shook his head. “No, there was a mistake. But I can’t very well take home an unwilling person. Isabella looks happier with you. Be good to her.”

“Thank you,” she repeated, “thank you!”

After he shut and locked the back entrance, he sighed. _What am I doing, pretending to be a nice person? What a joke._ He glared up at the spectator lurking in the hallway. “What is it? You have something to say, Jeje?”

“I fixed it,” the vampire mumbled, holding up a glued together bottle and shifting awkwardly where he stood. “I will … I will buy you a new one.” Such a soft-spoken promise, the likes of which Mikuni had grown to distrust.

“Sure? If it makes you feel better.” He brushed Jeje aside, on his way to return his collection to where it ought to have been from the start.

Behind him, Jeje called out, for once raising his voice, “That was a kind thing you did back there.”

Mikuni winced and hurried to turn the corner, nearly dropping his box when it struck the wall. His Servamp was there in an instant, holding up what Mikuni had failed to hold on to in his haste to escape. “Thanks,” he admitted begrudgingly, for his dolls’ sake. No other reason. None.

As a ‘you’re welcome’, Jeje even carried them back to where they belonged in his place, an unspoken apology.


End file.
